1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a safety blanket and, more particularly, the invention relates to a safety blanket usable to maintain a person's warmth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,789, issued to Rock, discloses a heating and warming fabric such as a blanket that is powered by a battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,515, issued to McCormack, discloses a warming blanket having battery powered electrical heating elements for maintaining the temperature of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,695, issued to West, discloses a warming blanket capable of being powered form various sources such as a rechargeable battery.